fabesninafandomcom-20200215-history
Nathalia Ramos / Gallery
Nat1.png 7ytdzw7yqukfny9i7bq0.jpeg 32c31b249d1d11e18bb812313804a181_7.jpg xfN94xIoWUo.jpg 9180fd9865d111e2af4522000a1f8f13_7.jpg 227159_402819643159331_43347058_n.jpg a1e64b88c68a11e28ce622000a9f13a7_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 9 hours ago: "Sunday fun day ☀".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/338883081622671360 40eeada8c67011e28e2d22000a1fbe71_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 12 hours ago: "Happy Memorial Day Weekend @ Montage Laguna Beach".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/338835544614256641 aa6160d8c6e211e2a47422000a9e28eb_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 12 hours ago: "Gorgeous Day, great company, and amazing food".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/339041559389548544 2ec403a4c74b11e2b61322000a1f9358_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Monty Jackson": "#dancing AND #singing #poolside w/ @chrisgalya @cameronpalatas @nathalia73 #portiadoubleday #photoBOMB…".|link=https://twitter.com/MrMontyJackson/status/339230095388581888 81ca8b82c74a11e29bb822000a1f9abd_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Monty Jackson": "#MEMORIALday #bbq and #pooltime w/ @nathalia73 @garrettclayton1 @heathercatania #portiaDoubleday…".|link=https://twitter.com/MrMontyJackson/status/339228973294813184 c6c46884c74a11e2b0f022000a9f1369_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Just Jared": "#memorialday @mrmontyjackson @garrettclayton1 @christian_rios @nathalia73 @chrisgalya @cameronpalatas…".|link=https://twitter.com/JaredEng/status/339229898235342850 97be46e6c7a311e2983d22000a9f199e_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on May 28th: "Honored to be next to one of my style icons badgalriri in this months edition of Elle Magazine!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/339389132868558848 45ce25e4c81c11e287f422000a1f9afa_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 8 hours ago: "Partying in the old folks box at Fleetwood Mac. Stevie Nicks is on FIRE tonight #gypsy ������������ @ Honda…".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/339606812242358273 19800ca2cb0811e2b3d922000a9f309f_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Fun with the bro justjared party #myqpflavor @ The Beverly Hilton".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/340953691223887872 e7037f64cb0911e2873722000a1fcfc8_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "I can have my burger and eat it too justjared #myqpflavor @mrmontyjackson @piersonfode".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/340956915611869185 6ca46386cb3211e2b4ee22000a1fbe6d_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "#busybeingchic @mrmontyjackson #myqpflavor".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/341029922460008448 478f77b6cb3211e29fd422000a1fbad8_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "So much fun at the justjared summer kick off today thanks @jaredeng ! @mrmontyjackson @loganlaurice…".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/341029701386641408 BLxjAlwCYAAxSdt.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 21 hours ago: "Signing kids up at Gear up for Camp Day. Thanks #jewishfederation for an amazing job. The kids are so excited!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/341256533553864705 28840dcecb2711e2b95b22000a1fab39_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Monty Jackson" on June 1st: "#busybeingchic @nathalia73 @greer_grammer @hhasselhoff @garrettclayton1 @piersonfode @ Chin Chin".|link=https://twitter.com/MrMontyJackson/status/341009733798477824 25ff0a92cb0c11e2805e22000aa82060_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Monty Jackson" on June 1st: "#busybeingchic mcdonalds justjared @nathalia73 @loganlaurice".|link=https://twitter.com/MrMontyJackson/status/340960957813624832 519da56ecb1111e2922a22000a1fdc29_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Monty Jackson" on June 1st: "#busybeingchic @garrettclayton1 @nathalia73 @maxcarver charlie_carver adelaidekane justjared mcdonalds".|link=https://twitter.com/MrMontyJackson/status/340971079663230976 7329c67ccce211e2b1b722000a1d0aba_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 7 hours ago: "This weekend I roller danced to great music, learnt that I can't surf, and hung out with some awesome…".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/341808375673278465 BL7M-EXCYAA0QxM.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Thanks to my incredible hair stylist @AnthonyPazos for another amazing job. I LOVE my new hair ❤��❤��".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/341935988412669953 7af611eecd2d11e2ab6522000a9f4d9e_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 3 hours ago: "At the justjared summer kick off party. Thanks @anthonypazos For another amazing hair-do I LOVE my new…".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/341943262912843776 be27c81ecda411e2868a22000a9f18a6_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 8 hours ago: "Brunettes �� ".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/342159408236748800 778514327.jpg|Tweeted by "Justin Castillo" 11 hours ago: "@nathalia73 Is the most sweetest and humble girl in the world. Thank you for everything, i love u".|link=https://twitter.com/OfficialJustinC/status/342471050396848128 4f304fbed07fa5e1647908436823586b.jpeg|This is Justin Castillo's Twitter profile picture. It's him and Nathalia Ramos. His Twitter is "@OfficialJustinC". 7db52ee0cf0f11e2a03a22000a1fbd56_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 13 hours ago: "Feeling small @ Villa de Leyva (Boyacá)".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/342811610911498240 52eceae0cf0f11e2a52422000aaa0a0f_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 13 hours ago: "Gaudi Muisca @ Villa de Leyva (Boyacá)".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/342811336536907777 93e8c3fecf9e11e2a64f22000a1f968e_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 5 hours ago: "Just posted a photo @ Museo Botero".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/343069509730566144 d224b86ecfb511e296c422000a9e0891_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 2 hours ago: "Just posted a photo @ La Candelaria".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/343111330594701312 3fe8585ccfb011e295f622000ae90e55_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 3 hours ago: "Coffee break @ Café Color Café".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/343101180240621569 15de9f80d07311e2a03a22000aaa0517_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 8 hours ago: "We made it! @ Monserrate".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/343457489079136256 BMcCvnoCMAAQKKu.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 2 hours ago: "Con el Presidente de Fides @escallonlloreda que todos lo sigan!!! #YOSOYFIDES".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/344246913626943488 BMbn-vmCcAAw-NP.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 4 hours ago: "Con mi amigo felipe antes de caminar en la ceremonia/With my friend Felipe before walking #YOSOYFIDES".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/344217486645948416 49859384d21211e2bba622000a1fbc9c_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 5 hours ago: "With my Puerto Rican team ready to march in the opening ceremony!!! #YOSOYFIDES @ Coliseo Cubierto El…".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/344200225755377664 cef09b10d20b11e281cb22000a1f9a0a_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 6 hours ago: "Que emocion ser parte de tan gran evento #YOSOYFIDES @ Coliseo Cubierto El Campín".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/344188589082566656 BMeqAoMCQAARADs.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 4 hours ago: "Thanks to my Puerto Rican friends for making my day so special. Gonna be a great week! #YOSOYFIDES".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/344430824277557249 BMgMcgSCQAEsLLR.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "My bro and I with our new friend # YOSOYFIDES".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/344539055326904321 411a5cced3ad11e2b36e22000a1fa437_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia an hour ago: "Vamos de rumbaaaaa #YOSOYFIDES @ Compensar Av. 68 CEF".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/344940517492142080 0b89cb70d55711e2aeda22000a1f973b_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 13 hours ago: "Dim sum with my Asian family. Only missing one sis :(".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/345707513594933249 b897fb90d8e311e2a77f22000a9e29a0_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Stolen from @loganlaurice Love this. janellyp @itsskylershaye".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/347344425795600388 ea7cd340d89011e2bfca22000ae9119e_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 10 hours ago: "BRATZ #allgrownup janellyp @loganlaurice @itsskylershaye".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/347195359547752449 007476f6d89311e2b45822000aeb1036_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Skyler Shaye" 9 hours ago: "Fan made! We love it! Now and Then.".|link=https://twitter.com/ItsSkylerShaye/status/347199400134729728 879bc092ddea11e2a1c022000a1fb718_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 3 hours ago: "��".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/349662521860427779 72bc2692dde711e2a49c22000a1fb00e_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 3 hours ago: "Had a photoshoot the day after the Heat won the finals, so naturally felt the need to represent #305".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/349656970946551809 0d8c9fcaddd511e2b4ea22000a1fbdb0_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 5 hours ago: "Look who's coming next week for my birthday! My bestie, all the way from Miami. Can't wait!!!!!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/349623958208917504 95d3886ce16d11e29a5822000a9f15d4_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Monty Jackson" 4 hours ago: "#busybeingchic @hhasselhoff @ATJogia @nathalia73 #fun #nightlife".|link=https://twitter.com/MrMontyJackson/status/351282943852945408 0bb83494e1ad11e295d322000aa80060_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 7 hours ago: "Last night #busybeingchic @mrmontyjackson".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/351396442050543617 ea6c04a0e39111e2ab2122000a9f4dc5_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 11 hours ago: "My first drink ever!!!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/352269946828496897 6bcc945ee40711e2b92122000a9e0727_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 18 hours ago: "It's my birthday! Come party with me tonight at theactlv !!!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/352481649038073857 9fa82e9ee47211e2a90b22000ae91343_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 5 hours ago: "Thank you @heraealv for the best birthday dinner ever. Feeling like the luckiest girl in the world @…".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/352674942430609408 fa8e1f68e48011e29d8c22000a1fbd8b_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 3 hours ago: "Having an amazing time at theactlv @crystalleigh @dunnydone :) #natbirthday".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/352701127382409219 df6cf4f4f6f811e2b0d822000ae80177_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 6 hours ago: "Another photo from my shoot with the amazing ilikeyourbox".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/361217656956792832 fbc6288e0789cc50c913dea54bde40a9.jpeg|Nathalia Ramos's new Twitter profile picture. Follow her on Twitter at "@nathalia73". 325ba9f4f7e311e2b47222000a1f9e47_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 3 hours ago: "First dive today! @hhasselhoff ����".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/361639773871423489 BQOylLpCEAUdn0Z.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on July 27th: "Gracias @carlosvives por ser tan lindo! Súper emocionada para el concierto esta noche!! #corazonprofundotour".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/361328746965372928 BQKN3PZCAAEGRvE.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on July 27th: "Another amazing dinner at @Crustaceanbh with @peterfacinelli @JaimieAlexander @ItsDerekAn".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/361006900302708736 BQIJtIcCAAAmkaz.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on July 26th: "Trying on some fab clothes at @marcjacobsintl #busybeingchic".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/360861591098490882 BQFP_SbCEAE6JCC.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on July 26th: "Finally got to introduce @crystalleigh and @spncr to my favorite restaurant @crustaceanbh! @ItsDerekAn".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/360657393853534208 d0c0c29cf8e111e292c422000a1fbe6b_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 9 hours ago: "First stop.... Cancun! derek_an #travel #mexico #beach @ Los Angeles International Airport (LAX)".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/362098564589039616 12a4423af60111e28c8022000ae912e8_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on July 26th: "#flashbackfriday my first #photoshoot age 10. #fbf #60s #twiggy".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/360771275473432578 ddb40690facf11e29f5b22000a1fbc74_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia an hour ago: "Breakfast on the terrace. Sorry for the lack of tweets, in paradise!!! #beach #holiday #mexico".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/362988478365048832 BQDQ-N7CAAElWKO.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on July 25th: "ADR in the studio today for @GallowsHillFilm . So excited for you all to see it!! @peterfacinelli @victorgfy".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/360517737488973824 d0e448c6f54811e2914322000a1f984e_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on July 25th: "#tbt to the Bratz Premiere 2007. Don't know what I'm doing in this photo @jmeilanixo @loganlaurice".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/360439384023121921 395f1828f4b211e2918122000a9f4d8a_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on July 24th: "☀��".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/360168028035481602 BP-GdmYCUAAcKBY.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on July 24th: "Pool training day before we dive!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/360154338284425216 BP00P-ECEAAWx3d.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on July 22nd: "Attempting to tan #summer #tan".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/359500994217906176 b70b26d6f2fa11e280ba22000a9f1893_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on July 22nd: "This photo makes me smile. #colombia @ Bogota, Colombia".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/359376616142548994 BPwa9T2CcAAd8Wn.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on July 22nd: "Me, cuddly, and my fat woman #bottero".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/359191710875676672 BPuvCheCIAEsqri.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on July 21st: "Can't wait for everyone to see #residentadvisor #comingsoon".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/359073053180829697 dcaae86ef17811e296cd22000a1fd1c2_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on July 20th: "Jackie's baby shower. Congratulations! #dessert #instagood @ Tiato".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/358681307657666562 BRcozOUCEAAY8Zk.jpg|Tweeted by "Young Wild & Free" on August 12th: "Pinky swear! @LoganLaurice @JMeilanixo @nathalia73 @ItsSkylerShaye".|link=https://twitter.com/Bratzthesecond/status/366806755130347520 7f6fbe42047211e3930d22000a1fb865_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 3 hours ago: "Live for the beach".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/367431873850773504 0f9177b604ed11e3b04622000a1f9be0_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 9 hours ago: "Coming home to this! Excited for the residentadvisor premier tomorrow!!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/367652721936961538 BRwFGDTCMAABtYB.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Thank you @AnthonyPazos for another amazing hair job. On my way to the Resident Advisor Premier! @theepicra".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/368174871055839232 c902b242057311e3bb0f22000a1fbc94_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 19 hours ago: "Miss you guys already! derek_an pailapailitapaulera nanomoreno".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/367895360376942592 fd3b7ca6063111e3b71122000a9e28e1_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 8 hours ago: "So much fun at residentadvisor premier tonight. Can't wait for you all to see it, out August 27!!!!!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/368238407946080256 BRzNPc2CAAADVYK.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Resident Advisor Premier outfit @ShopShoshanna dress and @MarcJacobsIntl shoes. Loved this look so much!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/368394934857891840 BR6qa99CQAAP4Wk.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Own my new movie Resident Advisor Aug 27 on iTunes, Amazon, Time Warner Cable & more. Netflix and Hulu coming soon!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/368919600047464448 BR6rQiQCYAA6NTJ.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Y para todos mis fans latinos, Resident Advisor saldrá el año que viene en español en Netflix y Hulu!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/368920520248418305 907f24c0086e11e388ea22000a1f9318_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 11 hours ago: "He didn't want to play ��".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/369269459829022722 9cbc1c020ba211e3877b22000a1fc4fd_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "#tbt #vacation #beach #takemeback".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/370746725742698496 BSjLnI5CEAAcOTh.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 4 hours ago: "Desert life @BoyMeetsGirlusa".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/371770842511708160 116dd7f80dff11e38f8322000a9f18ae_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Hayley Hasselhoff" 19 hours ago: "@nathalia73 sirjohnnydanger dathannn".|link=https://twitter.com/HHASSELHOFF/status/371835743553200129 a7738f7010c711e3a7d622000a9e298f_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 10 hours ago: "#tbt freshman year #usc #imstillhere @ University of Southern California".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/373119565720723456 BS7KLtSCUAAGn9w.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Who's seen Resident Advisor yet?!?".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/373458121730961408 54e71fe0151a11e3a4d822000a1f924b 7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 15 hours ago: "❤ my girls".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/375112913323053056 409c846a15d511e39d4d22000a1f9a17_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 9 hours ago: "Happy Rosh Hashana from my family to yours".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/375449656735834112 e81bbed4177111e3bdc622000a1fb844_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 10 hours ago: "#flashbackfriday troixmagazine wearing #rottencouture".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/376193125683044352 00286e0a174511e386ab22000ab5a7f5_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 17 hours ago: "CAPTION CONTEST! Add a creative caption to this photo and my fav will win a personally recorded voicemail by me! http://on.fb.me/1ad3kfx ".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/376088393953718272 547912a2180811e38e2c22000a1fb747_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 8 hours ago: "Newport Beach #California".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/376572961076953088 BTrdU0ECYAA-m84.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia an hour ago: "Who has checked out #ResidentAdvisor yet? @TheEpicRA".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/376856868619943936 BT5-hRiIEAAE-nw.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 5 hours ago: "Thanks @TheShopGirls for my gorgeous clothes. Ready for #mexicanindependence weekend! Wearing my @yumikim blouse".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/377878528974671873 e563fbf01af211e396c422000a9e0891_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 9 hours ago: "This photo was taken on September 1, 2001 at the World Trade Center on my first visit to NYC. Thinking…".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/377809302087815168 e8673a1c1bef11e3ae2422000ae904d4_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 2 hours ago: "Watcha lookin' at?? #tbt to beach, sun, and summer. #memories".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/378264720912171009 3459fb641c8911e3979522000a9f309d_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 3 hours ago: "Shooting with the talented ilikeyourbox".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/378540877075189761 BUFA6YoCAAI7X8Y.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 15 hours ago: "Road tripping. @oneteaspoon_ shorts".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/378655215630557184 BUGGcQHCQAA2Xvj.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 10 hours ago: "Starting the night poolside with @enrique305 . Wearing my @BlaqueLabel crop top. #TurnTheNightUp".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/378731663909330944 BUKbPXUCEAIfLsP.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "What an amazing night. Love my hakkasan necklace. Thanks @tiesto :)".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/379036007045136384 BUOY3DtCEAAFEyb.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Obsessed with this @BlaqueLabel leather crop top!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/379314865573076992 BUQsNZiCcAEE3hr.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on September 16: "Hanging with the boys before the show/ Con los chicos antes del show @alexoficial @tiesto @dannyavila".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/379476877477306368 BUQR6UdCcAAOzC4.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on September 15th: "Ready for @alexoficial tonight at @mgmgrand !! Wearing @blaquelabel dress and #blondeambition shoes. So excited!!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/379447962411077633 Category:Galleries Category:Cast Galleries Category:House of Anubis